


Play It Again

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [8]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Dances, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, New love, Song fic, boat party, meetings, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: And I said play it again, play it again, play it again.
Relationships: Frank Adler/Original Female Character(s), Frank Adler/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Kudos: 3





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> Play It Again   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALV-QtDFpSw

Frank loved Friday nights. He wasn’t a father but he cared for his young niece Mary ever since she was born and so his young, carefree single life was chalked full of bedtime stories and potty training. Though he didn’t mind this as he loved his niece dearly he loved Friday nights as it was his time to let loose. He usually spent them in the same bar chatting up women and taking them home until he woke hungover and hauled ass home to make sure he was there to collect Mary when Roberta was done babysitting. But once a month, every month, he was invited to a party in the marina with all the members of the boat club of whom he worked for most days doing repairs.

He quite liked this party, it was a change of scenery after all. He arrived later than everyone as usual hoping to slip in under the radar and made his way along the pier. People mingled from one boat to the next and each boat had a gathering of four or five people either sat chatting or dancing. The pier was just as jammed as girls took to the boards to dance, drinks in hand. He made his way to a boat he knew well. There were many people he knew at the party but Jack was better than most. Single and unattached just like him they had a lot in common and so on these boat nights Jack’s boat was stocked with ‘booze and babes’ which made it Franks go to. There were a handful of people sitting in the back of the boat and Jack was stood by a small barbecue grilling as Frank climbed on board. 

‘Hey man,’ he said, welcoming Frank with a one-armed hug, ‘beers in the cooler. This is everyone, everyone this is frank,’ he said before going back to grilling. Frank smiled at the group and took a beer from the cooler before perching down net to a couple of girls who were chatting animatedly. They smiled at him as he sat down and he smiled back as he sipped on his drink. It didn’t take long for the group to welcome him in and he was chatting to almost everyone with ease. 

He drank copious amounts of beer and at a halfway decent burger cooked by Jack whilst the group chatted and listened to the thumping music of the boat next door. Whilst people trailed in and out, moving from one boat to another, Frank stayed put content with having a good time and not really feeling up for the thrill of the chase. Any other Friday night he would have picked the first girl he saw and worked on her til he scored but tonight he wasn’t feeling. That was when he saw Y/N she was young, younger than him and very pretty/ She strolled down the pier from the next boat and lingered by the side calling over the din to Jack as she said, ‘Jack, how many more people can you fit on this thing?’

‘I don’t know why?’ Jack said coming to the edge of the boat so they were less than a meter apart. Though he was sat a fair way away Frank listened in to tier conversation ignoring the debate that was going on beside him about the latest season of the bachelor. 

‘Because Marcus has had a fight with some guys that came on his boat earlier now everyone’s all at one another and we wanna get out of there,’ she said, her eyes leaving Jack and catching Frank’s eye as she tried to do a headcount. He smiled at her, a half-smile that showed interest but wasn’t overly creepy and to his amazement, she smiled back before returning to her conversation. There was some debate about people going to the other boat until Frank suggested they all stay put and just move the party onto the adjoining pier. Everyone agreed and so the party mingled onto the wooden boards. 

It was about half an hour or before Frank decided to get up and stretch his legs, he climbed off of the boat and moseyed through the twenty or so more people who had come and were dancing vivaciously having brought their own music. He planned to get away from the crowd, mosey down towards the end of the dock where he could have a sneak cigarette in peace. He got about a dozen feet or so out of the crowd before he spotted the girl sitting alone, leaning against a beam of the pier, her legs swinging over the side as she sat on the edge of the pier. He looked around to see if anyone was watching her, given that she had probably had something to drink and was dangling herself above the open waters of the sea. No one was. He figured her boyfriend would be living it up at the party, too wasted to notice she was gone, or he was the Marcus she spoke of before and they had fallen out over his drunken antics. Either way Frank walked quietly along the pier and reached her, looking down as she glanced up to see who had come to join her, ‘hey,’ he said.

‘Hey,’ she replied with a sleepy smile, she was tipsy, he was sure.   
‘Mind if I sit here?’ he asked and she nodded and gestured to the spot just beside her which he clambered down into, allowing his legs to dangle over the side like hers did.   
‘How come you’re out here all alone?’ he asked, reaching into his back pocket for a cigarette.   
‘I didn’t feel too good,’ she said, ‘besides my mom says fresh sea air is the best thing to make you better.’   
‘Your mom’s right,’ he said, sparking up.  
‘She also told me smoking is bad for your health,’ she said quirking an eyebrow and looking at him pointedly which made him contemplate the cigarette which was now burning between his fingers with a sigh and a roll of his eyes he flicked it into the dark water where it landed with a iss as it was extinguished before bobbing away on the slow current. 

‘You had a lil too much to drink?’ he asked and she shook her head.   
‘Boyfriend troubles?’ he asked. Again she shook her head which surprised him very much.   
‘Okay, I’m out,’ he chuckled. She looked at him and smiled, ‘do you ever just realise you’re waiting for something that might never happen?’   
The question made him stop in his tracks as he thought about what she had said. Of course he felt like that. He was waiting for a girlfriend. A family. Another job where he could put his talents to work. A good school for Mary. An answer about his sister’s death. Good things he thought may never come true for him, Frank Adler. 

‘Like what?’he asked.   
‘I don’t know,’ she said, ‘fun, money, love?’  
‘You’re looking for love,’ he said and she giggled.   
‘It was just an example-’  
‘Frank.’  
‘Frank,’ she smiled and the two fell quiet.   
‘This is the part where you’re supposed to tell me your name,’ he said.   
‘Y/N.’   
‘Y/N,’ he replied, ‘that’s pretty.’ 

They chatted for a while, mostly about menial things and Frank was enjoying himself. Most conversations he had with women fell into two categories  
1\. Building himself up or sweet talking a girl to get her to go home with him.   
2\. Talking to Mary about the reason for absolutely everything in the universe and trying to get her to go to bed on time. 

But this was different. He didn’t have to talk himself up. He wasn’t racing against the clock for closing time to roll around and limit his interaction. He could just talk. After a while he started feeling comfortable. She was a nice girl, pretty and kind from what he could tell and he could start to feel attraction bubbling inside him just as a tall guy stood quite close to the group shouted her name over the roar of the music. She looked up at him and he waved her voer to which she sighed and turned to Frank with regret, 

‘Sorry, I better go, he’s my ride,’ she said. Frank nodded though he could feel the disappointment at her words. She stood up from the dock and Frank followed her as the two walked back towards the crowd. When they were 10 feet in, Y/N stopped dead in her tracks which forced him to stop too watching her as a smile broke out on her face.   
‘What is it?’ he asked.   
‘It’s this song,’ she replied speeding up past him to where a group of people were dancing on the deck.  
‘What about it?’  
‘I’ve been waiting for it. All night. All the boats I’ve been on had crappy tunes on and I’ve been waiting for this to come on all night. It’s my friends band,’ she explained, ‘it’s amazing.’  
‘Sounds good,’ Frank said, listening to the slow thud of the music and the gentle words of the singer. It wasn’t his style but it was nice.   
‘Dance with me?’ she asked, reaching her hand out for his. Frank looked around. He didn’t dance. It wasn’t his thing but as he spied the other couples slow dancing on the dock he realised;

He would probably never see this girl again and she was cute enough he didn’t mind it.  
He knew no one else in this crowd what did he care if he got caught fumbling through a dance half of them couldn’t do anyway due to being drunk   
He accepted her hand and pulled her in close, his hands darting to her waist as hers encircled his neck. They swayed to the music, rotating ina low circle. Frank could smell her perfume now that she was this close and he could inspect her face as she closed her eyes enjoying the music. She was gorgeous, he had to admit.

As the bridge played out she looked at him and they locked eyes for a moment before she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a gently kiss into his lips. Frank was taken aback, he wasn’t used to women being so forward but he received her kiss with gusto. His hands held her head and waist in place as he deepened the kiss and he could feel every curve of her body against his. As the music faded out they broke apart, unspeaking but smiling until the moment was cut short by the guy from earlier tapping her on the shoulder reminding her they needed to leave ASAP. 

‘See you round,’ she said as she disappeared from the crowd leaving Frank watching the space where she had been reliving the feeling of her lips on his. After she was gone he made his way back on to his friend’s boat and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on before climbing off. He was stopped on his way by Jack.   
‘You off man?’ he asked, swigging from a beer can.   
‘Yeah I’ve gotta get up in the morning,’ he lied, Roberta wouldn’t bring Mary back until noon, he just didn’t want to hang out with anyone after Y/N left.   
‘You’re coming next month right?’ Jack asked and Frank nodded   
‘Yeah definitely,’ he said as hope sparked in him as he thought about Y/N being at the next boat party. He walked down the pier through a plethora of people whilst in his own head. As he lay in bed that night he made a mental note to jot down the name of that song so he could request it next time he was on the boat, hoping Y/N would be there too.


End file.
